Definitely
by fuhwost
Summary: really quick kyouten one shot i made for my girlfriend to celebrate 6 months anniversary, uploaded here only for reference purposes, but feel free to read
"Owwwww!"

Tenma winced, gingerly icing his stomach, with Shinsuke watching.

"I told you Tsurugi was no good! Why do I even bother with you sometimes Tenma..", Shinsuke lectured in an I-told-you-so tone, handing Tenma more ice packs.

The brown haired boy awkwardly smiled. "I know.. but ..', he mumbled. Okay.. So.. trying to be buddy buddy with arguably one of the strongest and most fearsome SEEDs Fifth Sector had to offer probably wasn't that good of an idea, but who could blame Tenma for it? Tsurugi had immense talent in soccer and he _did_ help them in that match after all.

Shinsuke sighed. "Honestly..-"

Before he could start, the two boys turned to the ringing mobile phone.

 _Shindou Takuto: is calling!_

Tenma cocked his head in surprise. _Shindou-senpai.._ he thought. What could he be calling about? He reached for the phone and hissed at the pain in his abdomen. Shinsuke immediately assisted Tenma and handed him the phone.

"Thanks..", he mumbled, pressing the tone button. "Hello Captain!", he said, clutching his stomach while trying to sound cheery.

'Ah, Tenma, just the man I needed to see.'

Tenma rolled his eyes and smiled at Shindou trying to sound mighty. It's hard to see someone in a high view after they cried and played sad piano music.

'I need you to bond with Tsurugi. He's our best chance at the impending match against Teikoku and you seem to be the most friendliest with him, so I was hoping you could do some convincing with your charisma an- Tenma.. are you okay?'

Tenma coughed hard in disbelief. Friendliest? Me?! He recalled Tsurugi coldly kicking him hard in the hard and calling him annoying, and yet he was apparantly on the closest grounds to him? _This makes no sense.. but if the Captain trusts me I guess I have to try! Even if Tsurugi is a little on the terrifying side._

'U-Um, nothing It's just a little dusty here!', he lied.

With a nod (despite the fact it was a phone call) Shindou replied, 'Excellent, I will text you the details momentarily.'

/click

Tenma layed back and sighed.

'Well?', Shinsuke asked.

'..So if I was on a date...', Tenma started.

'Someone's got a cruuush~', Shinsuke teased. The two boys were walking down the bridge in the morning sun. Tenma was trying to ignore Shinsuke sing-song tease.

'S-Shinsuke I told you, it's not a date it was only a hypothetical question!', he cried.

'I never said it was a date Tenma..', Shinsuke mumured with a wink.

Tenma felt a scarlet shade across his face. Him? Dating _Tsurugi?!_ Preposterous.. What would they even talk about.. I mean, sure Tsurugi was a tad good looking and his voice was like honey and-

 _I shouldn't be thinking this! He's just a friend nothing more nothing less! A good friend who is good at soccer!-_

'He's on your mind hm? I see, I will leave you alone with thoughts of the locker room..', the smaller boy hummed.

Tenma felt that blush deepen. He dashed at Shinsuke, 'I'm not letting you get away with this!', he screamed. Shinsuke broke into a run, 'Oh no! An angry Arion!'

'Gahh! Don't call me that!'

After training

'Man that was a great shoot like, Dodge!,' Hamano said in his dub voice.

'Shut the fuck up man.', replied Minamisawa coldly.

Tenma watched idly drinking his sports drink, thinking of what to say to Tsurugi. 'I mean.. It's all for a good cause righ-'

'All's what for a good cause.. Matzukaze?', interrupted Tsurugi.

Tenma spat out his water, spraying from his mouth as he looked up at the menacing forward. _Oh no.. I'm not ready for this, he's so tall and strong and cool and oh no oh no oh no.._

'Eh..! Just.. nothing I .. Um Tsurugi!', Tenma started, wiping his mouth.

Tsurugi raised his eyebrow, staring him down.

 _He doesn't even have to speak!_

'Would you like to.. um.. get.. lunch..with..me...?', Tenma said pointing to himself stupidly.

Despite the c hange rooms being filled with idle chatter, all other sound drowned out as Tenma waited for the inevitable 'no.' _This is so stupid he's going to say no and he's going to tell everyone and I'm going to be an absolute laughing stock.._ he thought cynically looking down.

'Sound's great. Meet you outside the locker rooms.'

 _Did he..!?_

Tenma looked up to see Tsurugi.. smiling. Smiling! He felt like his heart was going to burst. 'Okay!', he choked out. Tsurugi looking a little worried at Tenma's vocal tone, but he smiled non the less and left.

He could hardly believe it. Tsurugi said yes!

..

The two walked down to the ice cream store. Tenma loved ice cream, it was the perfect treat after a hard day at training.

'Um.. what flavour do you like?', he mumbled. He was new to this.

Tsurugi smiled, 'What flavour do you like?'

'Oh um..! Vanilla is the best in my opinion!', he chimed, sparkles in his eyes. Tsurugi was quite nice company, it's not as if he was a different person, but he was so much more.. mellow.

'Two vanillas please, waffle cone.', Tsurugi politely asked, handing the tender the money for two cones. Tenma was confused 'I could have payed for that.'

Tsurugi grinned, 'It's my treat.'

Tenma felt a little blush. _He bought me ice cream..._

The two took their cones and continued walking. Tenma pointed to the zoo, 'Hey let's go there! Ah.. if that's okay..?'

'Of course it's okay, I love animals.', Tsurugi said, licking his cone.

Tenma was ecstatic, he loved to pet animals, especially goats and puppies! He never picked Tsurugi for a soft type, but everyone had good in them. Tenma instinctively took Tsurugi's hand and dashed with him, 'C'mon you're slow Tsurugi!', he laughed.

Now it was Tsurugi's turn to blush. Tenma had soft, warm hands, not something he would imagine a hardened midfielder to have. 'R-Right.'

'Aww it's so small Tsurugi!'

Tsurugi and Tenma were petting a baby goat together. It baa'd in approval and licked Tsurugi's hand.

'O-Oi..', Tsurugi mumbled, embarassed.

Tenma giggled. 'It likes you!', he said, taking out his phone and stealing a quick snap.

Tsurugi turned away and blushed, 'Who said you could take photos...', he grumbled. Tenma frowned. 'Oh.. I can delete it i- wah!

A flash blinded him and he blinked to see a grinning Tsurugi holding his phone. 'I'm joking..', he smirked.

Tenma laughed. This was the most fun he had in ages! Tsurugi laughed too.

'Oh my gosh..', Tenma murmured, staring at him.

Tsurugi got up and walked with Tenma. 'What..?'

'You have a cute laugh.', Tenma giggled.

'Do not!'

'Do too!

'Do not!'

Tenma grabbed Tsurugi's hands and pulled him close. The two boys felt their faces turn scarlet as they gazed.

Tsurugi brushed Tenma's lips with his. 'I guess I do..', he murmued, kissing Tenma gently and sensually. Tenma felt his little heart beat hard. _Is this love? It's really something.._ he thought, kissing Tsurugi's surprisngly soft lips.

He felt Tsurugi's embrace as they gently broke.

'Same time tommorow?', he murmued.

'Definetly.', replied Tsurugi, and they walked home, hand in hand at their newfound love.


End file.
